Twilight Tales
by Rogue A.I
Summary: Days in the life of the infamous Clan Twilight, led by Marche the outlaw! Includes what happens when you call bangaas lizards! Rated for engagements.
1. Walking in Ivalice

Clan Twilight  
Leader: Marche, human soldier  
Second in Command: Montblanc, time mage/black mage  
Vivian: Viera sniper  
Lucas: Human blue mage/illusionist/ninja  
Mulat: Human ninja/fighter   
Fio: Viera summoner/elementalist  
Jeanne: Viera red mage/fencer  
Holbin: Human archer/white mage  
Finnagan: Bangaa Dragoon/Warrior  
Monte: Bangaa Gladiator  
Dwight: Bangaa Bishop/White Monk  
Udvil: Nu Mou alchemist/black mage/white mage   
Staring: Nu Mou black mage  
Martinez: Human soldier  
Meryl: Viera sniper  
Tonio: Nu Mou beastmaster  
Meiyou: Moogle gunner   
Gilbert: Moggle juggler

Marche threw a bag of gil onto the counter.

"We'll take five rooms please." The innkeeper allocated the rooms, and Marche walked through the inn, sitting at the table wearily. Montblanc joined him. The clan members began to file into the building.

"Are you going to hold a meeting, kupopo?" Montblanc enquired, and Marche shook his head.

"No. We've travelled for about ten days, I'm exhausted, and I haven't actually fought any battles! It's a wonder some of our regular warriors are still alive." Montblanc nodded, and went to order a drink. The moogle time mage looked up at the clock above the bar. It was late already, and most of the clan members had gone to bed.

Lucas opened the door to his room, and ran in, jumping on the bed. Mulat entered, glaring at the lively blue mage, and sat on his bed. Holbin and Martinez entered, and Mulat removed his ninja headdress.

"I don't know how you can jump on the bed after all those battles. Especially when you insulted all the bangaa and we had that brawl." Lucas smirked, deciding to keep his dignity and not poke his tongue out. Holbin removed his archer hat, quiver, and outfit, revealing a white mage robe underneath. He sat back on his bed, and Martinez sighed.

"I wonder if I will actually see a battle." Holbin smiled peacefully, replying calmly,

"Marche wants us to be the best we can be. But to do that, he has to train all of us. You will get your turn, I am sure." The soldier was reassured by Holbin, and laid back. "Early night tonight." Holbin remarked. 

Meryl entered the vieras' room tiredly but happily, and leapt onto the bed by the window. Jeanne walked in second, followed by a tired Vivian and a burnt-out Fio. They closed the door, and all sat on their beds.

"Alright everyone!" Jeanne spoke perkily. "It's just like a sleepover! Tonight's subject of discussion is...who do you liiiike?" Meryl looked over at Jeanne, who giggled as usual. The newest viera smiled. She had already grown to know and like her fellow comrades. Jeanne was a very friendly and light-hearted person. Vivian was quiet and serious but not unkind, and Fio was on a higher level most of the time. Rumour had it that Fio already knew every single elementalist spell, and most of the summoning ones. Her eyes shone with a mystic glint. However, when she wasn't studying, she was shy but friendly too. 

"We already know who you like, Jeanne." Vivian deadpanned. The red mage giggled, her usual reaction. "I saw Lucas blowing you kisses when you left on that dispatch mission. You succeeded. We know what that means." Meryl grinned. Lucas was a lovable rogue, even if he did keep calling the bangaas lizards. 

"What about you, Vivian?" Vivian folded her arms, and replied bluntly to Jeanne,

"None of your business." Meryl then found her voice,

"It's Mulat! He's as serious as you!" Vivian blushed suddenly, caught off-guard, and Jeanne shrieked with delight.

"I love Meryl! You're my new best friend!" Vivian managed to mock-glare at the archer.

"You're now next on my hit-list!" Meryl smiled feebly. Fio then wilted as the three turned their gazes upon her.

"Since you won't take go away for an answer... Holbin and I share common interests." Fio recalled his serene eyes. Jeanne giggled again, and Meryl sighed happily. She was fitting in extremely well. 

Finnagan winced as he heard the shriek from next door. He removed his dragoon helmet.

"Sso the vierass are next to uss. We'll have a great night!" His statement was laced with sarcasm. Monte nodded, pulling off his gladiator helmet. Dwight sat on his bed.

"Lucass really annoyss me. He callss uss lizardss. It'ss unsspeakable!" Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Dwight shouted at the door. To his surprise, a serious Lucas entered. He stood at the door.

"I just wanted to speak to you for a minute." He rubbed his turban-covered head uneasily. "I know that I've teased you in the past, and I tease everyone, but I may have gone too far. If I have, I want you to know that I'm sorry if I insulted you." He took a deep breath. "You are all my clan-brothers, and I would take blows for you. So I apologise..." The bangaas were all pleasantly surprised, and smiled one by one. "...you lizards!" Lucas shouted, and the three hissed, Finnagan using the Totema's name in vain, and the cheeky human made an arcane gesture quickly, "Moroz!" A blizzard impeded the bangaas as Lucas ran back to his room. After it subsided, Dwight cursed, looking out the window. He spotted a stray monster, and was struck by a thought. 

"Hey, there'ss a lamia there. Remember when it turned Udvil into a frog? And Lucass' bed iss by the window in their room..." Finnagan had climbed out of their window, catching the same evil idea for revenge. Dwight followed unceremoniously, and Monte was close behind. Finnagan hefted the lamia on the end of his spear up to the human room's window, where all were sleeping. The lamia spotted Lucas, and immediately used her power, leaving Lucas as a frog. Finnagan dropped the now angry lamia, and ran, climbing through their window and shutting it after Dwight and Monte. "Pretend to be assleep! They'll hear us!" The bangaas climbed into bed, and after much snickering and attempting to be silent, they pretended to sleep.

After the riot had faded away and Holbin had used Esuna, a very annoyed Lucas got up, and left. The humans were now sleeping again. Lucas walked to the viera room, knocking on the door. Amidst much giggling, he entered. Jeanne jumped, and Vivian smirked. Meryl was watching them, and Fio was for once, taking notice of the surroundings.

"Jeanne, will you do nme a favour? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Jeanne giggled, getting up and following him into the corridor. Vivian sighed, and spoke,

"I have a bad feeling about Lucas. I'm going to sleep." The three remaining viera bade each other goodnight.

"But daaaarling!" Lucas whined, and Jeanne giggled yet again. Lucas wanted her to cast Sleep on all the bangaas. She had heard the noise next door when Lucas used his illusionist power on them, and Lucas had told her about being a frog.

"Alright, but don't call me that again!" Lucas winked at her, and she entered the room. She then cast Sleep on all three bangaas. She exited, laughing at a thank you from Lucas, and returned to her room to sleep. Lucas entered it, holding a small paintbrush with black dye on, and proceeded to draw all over the face of the bangaa, who were powerless to stop him.

The moogles had fallen asleep almost as soon as they got into bed, with the exception of Gilbert almost trying knife-throwing practice at the wall, then Meiyou practicing his shooting.

_The next morning..._

Fio sleepily looked at the three simmering bangaa who looked a comical sight with glasses, moustaches and more inane scribbles covering their faces. 

"One word- Lucas. Let me clean it." She raised her hands above her head, silently tapping into the natural magic, and a globule of water doused the three, cleaning their faces. "I'm heading down to breakfast." She descended the stairs. 

_Breakfast _

"Lizards!" Lucas called. In a split second, all hell broke loose, and Montblanc cast haste on Gilbert. The moogle juggler threw two knives at Lucas, which caught his sleeves and embedded in the wall. With his arms pinned, he couldn't perform magic and gesture. Vivian used Doubleshot to pin Dwight against the wall by his loose bishop robes. Mulat and Marche tried to hold back a strong Monte, while Martinez, Holbin, Udvil and Meiyou tried to restrain Finnagan. However, Lucas moved his hands just enough to make an arcane gesture.

"Groza!" He called, and a large localised thunderstorm ravaged the clan members. Lucas dashed out of the inn, having struggled free, and the bangaas ran after him when the storm abated. Udvil smirked, remarking,

"And life continues in Clan Twilight." Marche rolled his eyes, and hoped the brawlers would arrive back in time to travel


	2. Unavoidable Destiny

Clan Twilight were all variously gathered around the large table. Marche cleared his throat for silence, and the murmurs faded away.

"Clan Twilight. We've advanced so far, each and every one of you. As soon as we finish training, we will be moving out of here for Muscadet." He dropped the bombshell into the quietness, and there was uproar. Meryl stuttered,

"B-but the judges are there! L-looking for us!" Marche looked at her, and she turned crimson at the excess of attention. The clan leader nodded solemnly.

"You know of my quest to find the totema. I shouldn't drag you all along and involve you in this." Marche felt guilt bubble up inside him. He took a breath, "I haven't been entirely straight with you. I don't know if it was because I thought you wouldn't believe me, or I was unwilling to reveal it, but here it is." The riot had fallen silent again, listening attentively.

"As soon as we defeat the fifth totema, I will be departing." A din rose, and Marche raised his hand, talking through it. "You may think I'm exploiting you, using you because we're in a clan, but this isn't true. I would stay if I could, but I must depart urgently. Until then, we can grow in power and fame. Are you still with me?" Gilbert replied,

"Without the leader, the clan will disband. Until then, we can train hard and rely on each other. I owe my current form to the clan." He was a sight to behold, in his white and red harlequin suit, with the large hat and the red face paint, two lines under his eyes. Mulat replied,

"And what then? When this clan falls apart? We'll fall out of touch with each other!" Tonio coolly spoke up,

"Oh, ye of little faith. We can get someone else to be the leader, of course." Mulat responded heatedly,

"And when that happens, we'll argue over leadership!" Marche shouted,

"Silence!" When the arguing had stopped, he lectured, "It's as if we're falling apart already. You are all in the most famous and influential clan around, Clan Twilight. We don't argue, we don't fight amongst ourselves. Since you seem to be having trouble, we can sort out leadership now." Monte, usually the stoic and silent type, called unexpectedly,

"I vote Lucass ass the leader." Finnagan recoiled, involving his Totema's name again. "I can explain why." The gladiator stood up. "He gets along with everyone..." Finnagan loudly declared that Adrammalech himself would have a hard time believing that, and Dwight berated him for blasphemy. "Anyway, there are magic people, and physsical people. Lucass hass one foot on either sside. If a mage wass a leader, fighterss would losse their place in the clan, and vice verssa." Jeanne then replied,

"Well, Lucas gets out of control. The only people who can seem to stop him are me and Vivian. I have no authority here," she giggled nervously, "and Vivian is sensible and clever." Lucas stood up, looking as if he had been slapped.

"We're over!" He shouted, mock-sobbing. Vivian rolled her eyes as Jeanne floated over to him, talking to him. Montblanc flapped his wings, hovering,

"Everyone quiet, kupo!" Marche nodded to him in acknowledgement, and spoke his final piece.

"Tomorrow, we resume training. When Fio, Mulat, Tonio and Holbin finish training, we will go to Muscadet. After that, we will begin training Martinez and Staring." The Nu Mou black mage, Staring, was so quiet that people occasionally forgot he was around. Martinez saluted, and decided he would get to know more people in the clan. Marche stood up. "Meeting dismissed." He walked away, and the clan members dispersed into the inn. Montblanc followed the clan leader to a quiet corner.

"You know, Marche, you've really grown up these past few months." Marche started. He didn't have a good sense of time here in Ivalice, and began to wonder how long exactly he had been here...several years? The horror became apparent, and the moogle quickly continued, "I suppose you had to grow up, kupo. How does it feel, all of this?" Marche replied quietly,

"I had to mature, I'm clan leader. It feels great to be in such a great clan, and everyone has such fun...I need to lighten up..." Montblanc responded reassuringly,

"But you're only a child, kupo. You have done amazingly well to bring us this far. As for lightening up, remember that you'll eventually leave all this behind, and you should enjoy the time you have left, kupo." Marche smiled. 

"You don't know what you have until it's gone. Let's go and catch Lucas!" The bangaas were chasing him yet again for calling them lizards.


	3. Amber Valley

Marche sighed happily, squinting up at the sides of the valley of Lutia Pass. The sun shone, the sky was blue, and nothing could be better. He had organized the first official clan outing- everyone seemed rather run-down, and they needed something better than a simple day off. After the rough night in Baguba, in a poor hotel, he had taken them all the way through Nargai Cave, Roda Volcano and onwards to Sprohm to purchase supplies. They had taken a day's rest there, and now, the fun began. Finnagan was currently their lookout, and one could see him up on the not-too-steep side of the valley. Suddenly, he whistled, and Montblanc looked up, seeing the dragoon's signal. 

"Clan...what clan, kupopo?" Finnagan made signs with his hands quietly, and Montblanc worked out his message, whispering to Marche, "The group of moogles who tried to take over Aisenfield are headed this way!" Marche put his finger to his lips, and the rest of the clanners saw it, falling silent. Finnagan hopped down from the valley side quickly and silently. They continued on, and suddenly the moogles leapt out in front of them. Finnagan leapt at the juggler, holding his Kain's Lance at the moogle's throat. Mulat swung his katana at the gunner's weapon. The blade hit it, and the gunner's numb hand dropped the gun. The thief was shot at by Meryl, and threw himself flat to avoid the arrows. Monte put his foot atop the horizontal thief, and the animist threw up a feather of some sort, and a herd of chocobos suddenly rushed through the valley. Everyone leapt out of the way, except for Lucas. However, his magical shield activated, and the chocobos merely hurt his energy. He cursed,

"Oh Mateus! No spell casting for me until I have the energy to sustain it!" Marche, who had sneaked up behind the animist while the chocobos stampeded, put his Vitanova to the moogle's throat. The juggler whined,

"Hey, we weren't going to attack you, honest!" Tonio shook his head calmly.

"I'm afraid you are incorrect. Rules of honour state that whenever two clans encounter, they must engage. Unless you wish to flee?" The juggler glared. Fleeing was a good way to ruin reputations.

"But you outnumber us all. How about a four versus four fight?" Fio replied,

"Do you need to get somewhere quickly?" The juggler frowned.

"Yes, we need to get to Nargai Cave for a mission, and quickly." Fio nodded.

"How about a gunner's duel? It will be over much quicker than an engagement." The animist ducked under Marche's sword, speaking up,

"I like how this viera thinks! Go for it, Shultz!" Their gunner, Shultz, picked up his gun, and Meiyou stepped forward. Fio threw up a star token, a judge point, and summoned forth the judge. The righteous judge spoke,

"The rules are: No ice, fire or lightning." Marche's face darkened, and he muttered,

"A sign of our times- the laws are stricter, and there are three where there would normally be two. I wonder how much trouble we really are causing..." Lucas beamed at the mention of causing trouble. Meiyou twirled his gun in a salute, and Shultz nodded in acknowledgement. The judge blew his whistle. Meiyou thought, 'No fire...I can only use two special shots!" He let energy flow into his palm, and into the Giot Gun, and shot a pulsing black pellet. Shultz fired off a purple pellet, and Meiyou's shot hit him and exploded into clouds of black smoke. Shultz rubbed at his eyes as the purple pellet glanced off of Meiyou's shoulder. Shultz, now blinded, fired off shots in all directions, and almost everyone had to dodge. Meiyou then realised the purple pellet was a confushot, and he was lucky it hadn't exploded. The moogle knelt down, steadying himself, and aimed carefully. He pulled the trigger, and a pellet hit Shultz' hand, causing him to wince and drop the gun. Meiyou strolled towards him, and Gilbert shouted,

"Pick up the gun! Don't let him get it!" Shultz, by blind luck, leapt onto the weapon and picked it up, clouds before his eyes clearing, and jumped again, landing right next to Meiyou. Meiyou pointed his gun at Shultz' stomach, and Shultz' gun barrel was touching Meiyou's head. Meiyou told Shultz, 

"Shoot me then, kupo...if you can!" From that statement, Twilight expected the moogle gunner to dodge, but watched in horror as he didn't move. Shultz pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened. The enemy panicked upon realising he had used up all six shots, and Meiyou raised his gun, shooting into the air. The judge shouted,

"Meiyou wins! Now move along, there's a pressing matter in Cyril I must attend to!" Shultz found himself smiling.

"You almost hit me, kupo! You're a really kupo gunner, even though you were blind!" Meiyou spoke to him by way of a consolation. Shultz was delighted.

"But you're so much better than me, kupo! We should keep in touch!" Meiyou nodded.

"Send any letters to Cyril Inn, and address it to Clan Twilight, care of Meiyou!" Shultz nodded, and ran to catch up with his friends who had already moved along.

"Goodbye, kupo!" The moogles disappeared, and Marche grinned.

"Onwards to Ulei River for the picnic!" They continued onwards, through the sunshine.


	4. Undefeated Heart

Marche sat on the bank of the river Ulei as his clan members spread out along the plains. He watched Lucas turn Finnagan into a frog and throw the amphibian into the river, genuinely interested in seeing if it could swim. Udvil sat down next to the clan leader in a leisurely fashion. 

"Is something bothering you, clan leader?" Marche sighed and nodded. Udvil encouraged the human to talk about it, "They do say a problem shared is a problem halved." Marche blinked. 

"Here too?" Udvil frowned. Marche realised he should explain, "Well, you know lots about magic. Let's assume that there are two worlds, and in one of them, the only race to exist is humans, and there is no magic, no fighting...anyway, let's assume that the prince here originally came from the other world. There, he was miserable. His mother was dead, his father was an alcoholic, and he was always teased. Here, his mother is alive, his father is the Judgemaster, and he can do whatever he wants. Is it escapism?" Udvil hummed.

"That is a most perplexing problem. However, I can devise a solution." Marche nodded. "We must weigh up the pros and cons. The pros are that everyone is happy here, am I correct?" Marche nodded.

"My friends don't want me to change it back." Udvil mused,

"Also, another pro is you have many friends here as well as Ritz. Also, if this is reality, then it cannot be considered escapism." The Mu Mou continued, "However, the cons are that according to morals, the right thing to do is to return to his world. Also, what about your family?" Marche started.

"I hadn't thought of them since I arrived here, except Doned." He fell silent, hoping his brother would survive, considering he was confined to a wheelchair. Udvil recalled Marche telling him his story.

"But if everyone is happy here, then perhaps your brother can walk here?" He left the suggestion hanging in the air, and Marche sighed.

"I can only do the right thing. Until then, I'll enjoy Ivalice." He smiled, and spoke, "Thank you, Udvil." Udvil was about to tell him it was no problem when black clouds gathered and a thunderstorm raged for a minute or two. Then the weather was immaculate, and about ten clanners were chasing Lucas angrily, everyone dripping wet. Udvil sighed, and summoned up a ball of fire in his palm, drying his clothes. He then threw it at Marche, and the flames spread over him for a moment before vanishing, and the human thanked Udvil gratefully. "Now that I'm dry, we'll have to get Lucas!" Montblanc cast haste on Fio, who caught up to the blue mage and called upon the natural magic. A whip of fire attacked Lucas, and burnt his hands so that they were out of use. Lucas grimaced at his useless hands, cursing his inability to act, when Holbin cast Esuna on Finnagan, who leapt out of the river with a roar, and grabbed Lucas by his blue robes, throwing him into the water with an almighty splash. Everyone cheered, and Jeanne giggled, to Lucas' chagrin. The red mage then opened up the large picnic hamper, and laid out several blankets, getting out plates of delicacies. A soaking wet Lucas hauled himself from the river, muttering darkly, and Udvil dried him too. Marche picked up a slice of a cake, and announced, "I declare that it is lunch time!"


End file.
